tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss
Category:Locations |Food Cost =90k |Special Parts =None |parts food cost =None |parts time =None |inhabitants = |image = Abyss.png |survivors =}}Unlock after exploring Paradise. Walkthrough * The greenhouse door closes behind you with a violent thump. You have no choice but to go forward. This corridor is different than the others. The walls and floor are made of metal plates, your footsteps echo into the distance with a metallic ring. * Continue * The corridor ends soon though. Beyond lies a huge open area, a hall of enormous proportions. The floor is made of perfect metal plates of an eerie green colour. The walls are made of the same material but are full of etched symbols, markings and unknown writings. Just looking at the carved symbols makes your head spin. There is no chance you would be able to decipher them. They are out of this world. * * Continue * At the farther end of the hall you see a staircase leading to a curious opening in the wall. It could be a door, but behind it there seems to be a solid wall. * Continue * You dare to make the first steps into the area. The whole floor seems to vibrate subtly. This makes your hair stand on end. The air chock-full of some kind of electric force. It makes your skin crawl. * Continue * Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall gives off a flash of blinding light! The whole area sends out a shockwave of vibrations. You almost lose your footing. * Pain * As the blast fades, you can see that the door at the end of the hall is enveloped in a yellow haze. Then a foot comes out of the haze. And a body. Several bodies. * Continue * Several shadow creatures step out of the yellow fog, seemingly out of nowhere. Beside each of them is a mutant wolf on a leash. The party of grotesque creatures spots you and walks towards you. You will have to fight through this one... * Fight * You disable the mutant wolf quickly, ready to face new attackers! But this is far from done. The whole shadow people war-band wants you dead! * <--Okay * The next wave of enemies approaches, prepare yourselves! * Fight * You kill the attacker and move to meet the next foe. * <--Okay * The shadow people have run out of mutant wolves! They start forming an attack formation. You have a window of opportunity to act! You can mount a surprise attack and crush into the still unformed battle line. This will make the fight faster but much more dangerous. You can also answer with forming a defensive formation of your own. This will make the fight more of grind fest but safer. * Attack * Formations Armored troops * The heavy troops of the shadow people prepare to enter the fray. These adversaries are clad in bizarre ornate armor and are armed with deadly scythe like weapons. * Examine * What do you examine? * Armour * Weapons ATTACK * You have to use clever tactics! How do you approach this dangerous foe? What weapons do you use? ** MELEE ** FIREARMS ** MELEE The Guardian * The armored warriors retreat back into the fog created by the door and just disappear out of sight. Some survivors dare to cheer, thinking that you have won. At the same moment another foe steps out of the yellow haze. It is the mechanized guardian you already met. Only that this one looks to be bigger. You hope the shadow people are slowly running out of things to throw at you. * Fight * You smashed the guardian to pieces. Is this it? Any more enemies? As you say this, something else appears through the doorway. * <--Okay The King * Another shadow creature steps out of the portal into the hall. It is alone. All the others have been defeated. Is this the last one of them? * Examine * This one is taller, has broader shoulders and a different suit of armor. It carries no weapons and moves slowly, it makes no acts of aggression. * * Wait * The creature approaches. It stops. You start to feel lightheaded. Then you hear a voice in your head. The creature is trying to communicate telepathically. Think of a word and it will be transmitted. * Listen * Leave. ** No ** Identity No * The creature spreads its arms and makes fists. Two huge transparent blades shoot out of the wrists. Pretty deadly. * Gulp * Pain. * Fight Identity * King. ** Origin ** People ** Island Origin * Space. * Activity * Study. * Purpose * Knowledge. * Lie * The creature spreads its arms and makes fists. Two huge transparent blades shoot out of the wrists. Pretty deadly. * Gulp * Pain. People * Alien. * Activity * Study. * Purpose * Knowledge. * Lie * The creature spreads its arms and makes fists. Two huge transparent blades shoot out of the wrists. Pretty deadly. * Gulp * Pain. Island * Outpost. * Activity * Study. * Purpose * Knowledge. * Lie * The creature spreads its arms and makes fists. Two huge transparent blades shoot out of the wrists. Pretty deadly. * Gulp * Pain. The final battle * Fight * After an epic battle you finally manage to defeat the last of the shadow people. * Continue * Nothing more comes out of the passage, you can continue. * Approach * You climb the stairs to the doorway. Where does it lead to? Could this portal be your salvation, your rescue from Tinker Island? * Think * A terrible earthquake shakes the hall. Metal plates rupture and stone rubble falls to the ground. * Volcano * That's it! It is the volcano, it has erupted! The way back must be flooded with lava by now. You can't go back! You are imprisoned here! * Terrible * There is only one way, it seems. The doorway, the portal, a tunnel to another world. * Wait * The hermit steps forth. He wants to scout ahead. He wants to know of these creatures are responsible for the death of his civilization. He will return when he finds out. There are no many choices left. There could be a salvation for your group on the other side of the portal. If not, the lava will come to you and burn you alive. * Go * The hermit gathers all his courage and steps into the yellow haze of the portal. He is swallowed by the mist and it is gone! The hermit and the portal are gone! All that remains is an empty door frame. * luck * A huge blast can be heard resonating through the walls. Then a terrible hissing. * Gulp * The alien greenhouse has been flooded by lava, probably. Last line of defense is the door with the... * no * Glowing hot liquid is starting to run into the hall from the way you come. It swallows the dead bodies of the alien defenders, the guardians, everything. * Climb * You, climb the stairs, the highest point. The lava keeps flowing, the level rises and then... * me * It stops. You are on an island again. The sea is lava. It is unbearably hot. The metal panels of the room start to melt and reveal a rock wall underneath. * Phew * In any case, you are stuck here, surrounded by molten death, nowhere to go. No water, no food and the air will soon be unbreathable. You will suffocate, die of thirst then of hunger, in that order. * for nothing * Congratulations. * Continue * This is the end of Tinker Island. * Continue * Thanks for playing. * Continue * We are Tricky Tribe * Continue * Special thanks to Kongregate. And to our friends at 3fs. * Sigh * The portal suddenly opens and a hand grabs you and pulls you inside. * Another volcanic eruption shakes the ground and spits out large amounts of lava. The portal hall is completely submerged by the ember river. * on * You see the hermit. He is telling you something. You should listen. * Listen * He has been beyond! In the other world, the world of shadow people! And that's what they are! They are people! Or they were, at least! * Huh * You stand up and find yourself on another world, but a world you have seen before. It is a world similar to the underground greenhouse you explored in detail. All your survivors are here. And the hermit. He looks strange, he has changed. He is older and is wearing odd clothes. * Explain * The hermit explains. He went though the portal and landed on this world. Shadow creatures were everywhere and they eventually captured him. He spent ages isolated in captivity. * Ages * Yes, he knows that it must have been minutes for the rest of the survivors, but he will get to that. The shadow creatures examined and interrogated him. They used their psychic powers on him. But from the time of fighting these creatures on the island, he learned how to use these powers against them. Each time they probed, he probed back, subtly. He got information and, eventually, he found out how to escape and go to the portal. * Portal * It is a rift in time! They are not aliens, but us! People, humans! They use the rift to come back and to alter history so that it best suits them. They destroyed his ancient civilization! They perceived it as a threat to their future! They go back to influence themselves! Modify themselves! That's why they may look like aliens but are, in fact, very human. * on * Your group of shipwrecked disrupted their operations and sealed off the time rift to that time. For that they will hunt down and destroy you! * now * The hermit thinks for a bit. You can't return home. The rift is drowned in lava. But the rift can take you someplace else. He doesn't know how exactly it works, it is random. You might be transported to a present, past or future earth or even and alternate reality! But you can't stay here, the shadow people will find you. * rift * You use the rift and are transported to a random location in a random time. * end * This concludes Chapter 1 of Tinker Island. Stay tuned for new Chapters that will transport your survivors to strange new worlds! Until then you can return to TInker Island and finish any loose ends and buildings Thanks again for playing! * <--Close Fights